


a study of you and the stars

by Anonymous



Series: a study of pretty words and pretty meanings [1]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-09 21:32:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18925396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: "we are made of starstuff"- carl sagan





	a study of you and the stars

everyone writes "they are my world, they are my sun, they are my moon"

but, for lack of eloquently forgiving words,

i don't want to do that

so here's another unoriginal thing

* * *

she is the stars incarnate

infinitely many burning explosions of light shoved into the body of a human

and i wish someone could tell me who allowed such a thing

how is the whole milky way inside of her eyes?

i cannot look at her for too long without going blind

so i avoid eye contact and make foolish conversation

and if this is not explanation enough i don't know what is

but i still do not have enough words to convey everything

yet actions have never been my strong suit

so i am sitting here and rambling in prose

and how do you live on one planet with a girl who is so much more?


End file.
